Hagane Todoroki
Summary Hagane is Jin Arizuka's follower. His purpose of joining Ragnarök seems to merely due to his wish of proving himself. He called himself an improving genius but is actually simple-minded. Jin was disappointed about him since he could not think of more than three variations with his battle-axe. Hagane took part in the second battle of Ragnarök, where he first encountered Momiji Satomura and Nagisa Suzushiro. He was able to beat Momiji since her Magic was a great disadvantage against Hagane's power-type Magic. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B | Low 2-C Name: Hagane Todoroki Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magi Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 3, 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Gravity Manipulation, his magical weapon is conceptually "indestructible", limited Power Nullification (Any ability that is too hard for him to understand will not be effective against him) Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically the strongest among the magi, his attacks are strong enough to shatter the ground and make the shattered parts fly at other magi, dealing heavy damage onto them) | Universe level+ (Became the Ragnarok's victor of his own world and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge his timeline with Loki's timeline) see the note below Speed: Unknown, possibly FTL reaction and combat speed (Fought against Nagisa) | Unknown, likely the same Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 10+ (based on the sheer size of his weapon, Eckesachs) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Wall Class (One of the strongest of the Ragnarok participants when it's come to physical strength) | Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level via powerscaling (Superior to Momiji and Keisuke). His magical weapon is supposedly "indestructible" | Unknown, likely the same Stamina: Unknown Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: * Eckesachs (エッケザックス ekkezakkusu): Hagane's weapon takes the form of a gigantic battle-axe, seemingly double his own size. Each swing of this axe can seriously destroy the enemy as well as the surrounding with a single strike. Of course, because of this, Hagane can hardly combine his attack with his allies. In Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo, Hagane uses Eckesachs to launch others across large distances. He does this by placing them on the enormous ax and swings them towards their destination. On Day 20, he uses this skill to launch Ayane or Hinako towards Alicia's location. Intelligence: Below Average (Lacks proper education, easy to misunderstand the other's words, and quite cocky about his intelligence and can be overconfident on his strength) Weaknesses: Lacks intelligence and has too much confidence in his physical strength. If his magical weapon is destroyed, Hagane will be erased from existence. Key: Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attack/Techniques: File:1060_(1).jpg|Eckesachs File:Fortissimo-todoroki-oresama-sekai.png|My World File:1255.jpg|Gravitation-Naeus Graviton Press: Hagane's rune ability. It allows him to manipulate gravitational fields to increase the targets weight to make them heavier or decrease it to make them lighter vice versa. My World: An ability that makes use of Hagane’s lack of education. Any ability that is too complicated for Hagane to understand will not work against him, but physical attacks against him are still effective. Gravitation Naeus: A combination attack of Hagane and Kengo. As Hagane traps the opponent in a really high gravitational field, Kengo launches all of his 666 knives (that have their weight increased by Hagane’s Graviton Press) at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled across through many other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2